User blog:TJBoyd/TJBoyd's Epic ERB Material Detector
Ever since I came to this wiki, I have heard countless variations of the same question "Is this person ERB material?" It is often a question that causes debate among users, so I have been spending some of my leisure time during the past two months coming up with a solution. I have devised a machine using the combination of technology and my own clever mind to detect the exact amount of ERB material located in a person or fictional character; to find out if they are "ERB Material". The answers given by this machine do not definitively state whether or not a character or person can be used in an ERB. But rather, they are percentages that tell the likelihood of a person or character being used. For example, Doc Brown is made up of just 4.05% ERB material but was used anyway. The machine doesn't take into account specific restrictions given by Nice Peter or Epic Lloyd, for example Osama Bin Laden is comprised of 60.81% ERB material, but will NEVER EVER be used in an ERB. So please, step right up and suggest a character so that it's chemical composition can be revealed. If you can find one that is made of 100% ERB material, you will receive one cookie. Attila The Hun 28.38% ERB material 39.24% Blood 32.38% Honor Ed, Edd, & Eddy (cartoon characters are another one of those that don't take into account basic restrictions) 17.57% ERB material 82.43% Cooties .00% Jawbreakers Morgan Freeman 32.43% ERB material 58.41% Freckles 9.16% Titty Sprinkles Lyra Belacqua 1.35% ERB material 56.24% Ink 42.41% other Dark Materials John Cena 71.62% ERB material 28% Muscle .38% Steroids Alex DeLarge 2.7% ERB material 20% Drencrom 77.3% Insanity Will Smith 71.62% ERB material 14.38% Yeah Yeah! 14% Wooooh! TJBoyd 0% ERB material 45% Bullshit 55% Snake Oil Amy Winehouse 71.62% ERB material 28.38% Wine 0% House Finn Dodd 0% ERB Material 99& Thread 1% Needle Eminem 95.95% ERB material 5% Anger .05% Fucks to give Mahmoud Ahmadinejad 21.62% ERB material 78.38% Former President of Iran 0% Jokes that I should make about him Robin Hood 39.19% ERB material -60.81% to the rich 121.62% to the poor Pele 33.78% ERB material 65% Trophies 1.22% Football Slender Man 27.03% ERB material 72.97% Creepy 0% Face Jim Henson 9.46% ERB material 85% Kermit 5.54% those other Muppets Niko Bellic 2.7 ERB material 92.3% Arrest warrants 5% Stripper glitter Abe Lincoln (was already in one of course) 71.62% ERB material 28% Skull .38% Bullet This will have to be it for a while. My girl friend is home. =How it works= I have listed the 74 main ERB contestants from highest Google Trend average to lowest. The time period was Jan 2004 (the earliest you can go) to Dec 2013 (I didn't add any of the newer months because it took multiple months to create the list and I wanted to keep it consistent): However many of the 74 the 'Contestant X' has a higher Google Trend average than divided by 74 is 'Contestant X's' ERB Material percentage. 1. Michael Jackson 1. Justin Bieber 3. Barack Obama 4. Miley Cyrus 5. Lady Gaga 6. Batman 7. Mario Bros 8. Shakespeare 8. Hitler 10. Santa Claus 11. Elvis Presley 11. Einstein 13. Mozart 13. MLK 13. Napoleon Bonaparte 16. Pablo Picasso 17. Chuck Norris 18. Marilyn Monroe 19. Gandhi 20. Eve 21. Beethoven 22. Abe Lincoln 23. John Lennon 23. Michael Jordan 25. Thomas Edison 26. Sarah Palin 26. Steve Jobs 26. Colombus 29. Bill Gates 30. Moses 31. Bruce Lee 32. Sherlock Holmes 33. Cleopatra 34. Ben Franklin 34. Adam 36. Doctor Who 36. Frank Sinatra 38. Darth Vader 39. Stalin 40. Lance Armstrong 41. Muhammad Ali 42. Freddie Mercury 42. Dr. Suess 42. Donald Trump 42. Stephen Hawking 46. Skrillex 47. Clint Eastwood 48. Mitt Romney 48. Hulk Hogan 50. Napoleon Dynamite 51. Joan of Arc 52. Nikola Tesla 53. Genghis Kahn 54. Al Capone 55. Babe Ruth 56. Rasputin 57. Leonidas 58. Mr. T 59. Kim Jong-Il 59. Gandalf 61. Wright Bros 62. Easter Bunny 62. Bill O'Reilly 64. Dumbledore 64. Bob Ross 66. Billy Mays 66. Mr. Rogers 68. Master Chief 68. Blackbeard 70. Captain Kirk 71. Ebenezer Scrooge 72. Doc Brown 73. Nice Peter 74. Epic Lloyd Category:Blog posts